La careta
by kino-san
Summary: Drabble de Naruto: ¿Qué es de aquel ser que vive atormentado por un amor no correspondido? ¿qué es de aquel que se esconde entre máscaras para no perjudicar a los demás?


Heme aquí de nuevo sentado bajo el amparo del gran roble contemplando el inmenso vacío que se cierne a mis pies, olvido de los olvidados, descanso de los desaparecidos, valle de la vida y de la muerte pero sobre todo del fin, del fin de todo, ya fuera bueno o malo todo acababa allí entre el estruendoso rugido del agua al caer y el profundo silencio del bosque circundante.

Puesto que este es el valle que acaba con todo, es aquí a donde vengo a ahogar mis penas, a desahogarme por dentro y a llorar en soledad, lejos de todos, evitando preguntas incómodas que no tienen respuesta alguna, ideas perdidas dentro del universo del alma que nadie más que la persona amada tendrá respuesta y aquella que únicamente podrá salvarme de la agonía que inunda mi destrozado corazón.

Es aquí donde la careta de niño feliz cae, y deja al descubierto la de un hombre atormentado por la soledad y el desconsuelo de no hallar su lugar en este mundo, basta ya de falsas sonrisas que no llevan a nada, es cierto que lo hago para no preocupar a las personas de mi alrededor y que en cierto modo sino tengo amigos ni familia es porque nunca he querido involucrarme con nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero también siento que a pesar de todo la gente es ciega y no ve más allá de lo que uno expresa, y os digo yo que una mirada encierra más información que todas las palabras del mundo juntas, porque sólo aquel que de verdad sufre encerrará en su alma el dolor y cargará con su pena en soledad.

El papel de víctima jamás ha ido conmigo, he sacado fuerza de las flaquezas y he sobrevivido a todas y cada una de las adversidades que se me han presentado, con esto no quiero decir ni mucho menos que sea un héroe, pues no he hecho más que sacar una invisible vida adelante, héroe es aquel que se desvive por los demás y que su vida está puesta al servicio del resto, nada tengo yo que ver con eso ya, lejos están los días en los que hacía miles de promesas a personas que nunca jamás fueron capaces de decir ni un simple gracias.

Desde la última vez que prometí algo ha pasado ya mucho tiempo…, juro que me dejé la piel en aquella misión y que hice todo lo posible para que saliera bien, para que aquel pequeño no muriera, me enfrenté a cuantos hombres se interpusieron en mi camino, olvidé las heridas que sufrí por el camino y corrí con el niño en brazos a pesar de que mis músculos clamaban respiro, seguí a pesar de estar extenuado y me desviví por aquel niño del que hoy no quedan más que las cenizas…, se murió entre mis brazos, allí, su frágil y pequeña vida se esfumó de este mundo hacia un lugar en el que tan sólo había paz, lloré por aquel niño que nunca pudo disfrutar de una vida completa ni pudo conocer los maravillosos placeres de este mundo, hoy por el contrario pienso que la muerte le hizo un favor llevándoselo lejos de este mundo de ingratitud e individualismo que ha llevado a este planeta a estar gobernado por una panda de egocéntricos dirigentes en pos de un futuro plagado de riquezas y bienestares físicos que poco a poco han ido consumiendo su alma y ahora no son más que meros seres consumidos por la codicia.

Supongo que fue en aquel momento en que fui desterrado de la aldea, por haber dejado que el niño muriera, cuando descubrí la verdadera naturaleza humana y todo lo que concierne a la maldad pues no es cierto que exista el demonio sino que hemos creado a este personaje para evitar pensar que la misma esencia de lo diabólico somos nosotros.

Cuan filosóficos son mis pensamientos y sin embargo cuan ciertos son, pocos lo entenderán y no mucha gente llegará al fondo de este asunto que bien mirado jamás tendrá fin pues vivimos en un ciclo de errores que a menos que nos concienciemos de ellos nos mantendrán en esta rueda para el resto de nuestros días y atrapará a nuestros descendientes del mismo modo que hicieron con nosotros.

Me tumbo a mirar las estrellas que iluminan el oscuro cielo dibujando siluetas de seres que alcanzaron la inmortalidad por sus obras, verdaderos seres humanos, capaces de sentir y de amar a los demás…amar…la más terrible y a la vez la más hermosa de todas las palabras de cualquier idioma, el amor…, capaz de salvar vidas y quitarlas al mismo tiempo, puede llevarnos a la locura más extrema o por el contrario darnos la sensatez necesaria para actuar, es un concepto tan efímero e inmenso que nadie llegará nunca a alcanzar su verdadero significado pues es el sentimiento más puro que poseemos, sale de dentro de nuestro ser, la esencia de nuestra alma entregada a una persona por entera, si se da a la persona correcta esta florecerá como las flores en mayo y se fundirá con otra dando lugar a una unión cuya culminación es la felicidad mutua, pero si por el contrario se entrega a alguien y no se es correspondido esta se marchita y se destruye con el tiempo hasta dejar a su portador vacío y solo.

Es eso lo que me ha ocurrido a mi, he perdido mi alma por amarte hasta la saciedad, no me arrepiento de ello pues sé que al menos tú serás feliz, pero como cualquier hombre también deseo recibir algo más que puñaladas, he renunciado a todo por lo tanto nada es lo que me queda, para empezar ni siquiera tuve familia, tampoco amigos pues pese a que se acercaran a mi sé que realmente no les movía la amistad a ello, quizás fue el miedo a Kyuubi o la seguridad de que yo sería capaz de protegerles en un combate aun a costa de mi vida lo que les llevó a relacionarse conmigo, siguiendo, he pasado la vida sin penas ni glorias, más bien con lo primero que con lo segundo, sólo, apartado del mundo, utilizado como arma, privado del derecho de ser libre pero lo que más duele aquí en el corazón lo que de verdad hace que esta vida se convierta en un infierno, es que tú, la única persona que me ha querido, que ha sabido apreciarme verdaderamente por lo que soy, se haya marchado.

Me has abandonado a mi suerte con torpes excusas para no hacerme daño, que únicamente han terminado de matar lo que quedaba de mi, te quiero tanto...es por ti por el que daría la vida y por el que cambiaría el mundo si con eso te hago feliz, que me torturen hasta morir si tengo que hacerte daño, y sin embargo a pesar de que tú me haces feliz y que me has dado las alegrías de mi vida, eres el que verdaderamente me hiere, el que con tus palabras consigues hacer que mi alma se cuarté y que mi pecho se oprima, por el que lloro en las noches de luna llena.

_…………………….Reflexiona durante un tiempo apoyado en un árbol…………………_

Pero esta vez no lloraré porque te has marchado, esta vez no lloraré porque no estás cuando te necesito sino que lloraré porque he conseguido la libertad de mi corazón, aunque haya dolido decirte adiós más que cualquier cosa, ahora soy libre, no estoy atado a nada que me impida volar de nuevo, ya no hay más sufrimiento tras tus palabras, me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma y sólo recibí excusas de lo que considerabas amor, y he venido aquí a poner fin a todo y a dejar que el agua se lleve con ella los recuerdos amargos de lo que me diste, arriesgué todo lo que tenía por ti, desprecié a los que eran mis verdaderos amigos para protegerte y hacerte feliz y ahora ni siquiera ellos están aquí.

Nada tengo porque todo lo he perdido, mas nada quiero pues escarmentado he salido, me he destruido a mi mismo a base de mentiras utilizadas para estar más cerca de ti, pero de nada han servido pues siempre te alejabas espantado por la idea de un compromiso que sabías que no podrías superar, pero estoy cansado…cansado de luchar contra el mundo de darlo todo por ti y no obtener más que vagos te quieros que jamás tendrán más significado que un simple hola, puede que sea egoísta pues he antepuesto tu vida a la mía, pero creo que tengo el derecho a morir en libertad como siempre he anhelado…

Ahora cuando observo desde lo alto del precipicio, el agua cayendo tan solo veo el pozo de los recuerdos, ahora estoy aquí con mi amada libertad observando como desaparece con este objeto, el último recuerdo que me une a ti, ha sido bonito mientras duró mas es el fin, quiero sentirme libre, esta libertad es la sensación de no estar atado al mundo de las tinieblas que tu amor me daba, es no sufrir por aquel que jamás me quiso, tan sólo era dependencia, la seguridad de saber que siempre tenías a alguien al lado cuando todo lo demás te fallara, pero no me amaste nunca, sólo fui un capricho de niño pequeño y he sufrido por tanto las consecuencias.

He madurado y he comprendido que más allá de lo que mi propio corazón sea capaz de soportar no hay nada, algún día quizás llegará alguien que sin llevarte lejos de mi, mi querida libertad, me haga feliz.

Cae bandana del recuerdo, llévate lejos la careta de aquel que terminará sumido en las tinieblas, amada mía vayámonos lejos a vivir lo que nos queda de vida, a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que tú solo me brindarás, superemos los obstáculos y luchemos con la vida como único tesoro, ya no soy el pequeño y desgraciado Uzumaki Naruto que siempre fingía ante los demás, he madurado y he descubierto que no me puedo dejar pisotear, seguiré ayudando en lo que pueda pero no caeré ante otros que se crean superiores, ahora sé mis ideales y no sucumbiré, lucharé por ti ohh libertad, vayamos juntos pues hacia un futuro incierto pero hermoso…

* * *

**Explicación:** veréis me gustaría explicaros en qué consiste este drabble, pues quizás es demasiado profundo o filosófico, en primer lugar decir que se pueden adivinar dos fases:

1º: en la primera parte Naruto habla de un modo trágico, cuenta como ante las personas utiliza una forma de ser despreocupada alegre que dista mucho de lo que en realidad siente que es la soledad, es invisible ante los ojos de los demás, está atormentado por sus problemas pero no quiere contárselo a nadie porque no le gusta meter a otras personas, aunque también analiza la sociedad como una sociedad superficial, únicamente pendiente de sus propios deseos y ciega ante la injusticia ajena, por último habla de una tormentosa relación que mas que alegrías le da disgustos pues se entrega en cuerpo y alma pero no recibe nada y como todas las personas, necesitamos que nos quieran o al menos sentirnos queridos.

2º parte: esta ya no es trágica sino alegre y es una oda a la libertad, a la liberación de las penas que ahogan nuestros corazones, es ser auténtico y fiel a sí mismo, no es una vida de alegrías ni mucho menos sino el afán de superar sus metas, siendo consciente de que no depende de nadie y sin estar sujeto a personas que solo le arrastran hasta situaciones en las que sale siempre mal parado.

En fin este es el resumen que seguro que pocos lo leerán incluso pocos leerán el fic pero bueno si os gusta decidlo y dejad review que a una le animan mucho!! xDD


End file.
